


Disegno il vostro amore

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Chi sapeva che per vincere lui oltre tutto quello che dovevo fare era disegnare un disegno mediocre di lui!





	Disegno il vostro amore

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, I usually go super overboard but thankfully not now. Anyways I hope you like this oneshot/drabble  
> **translations at the bottom

It was lunch time; Feliciano had been enjoying his free period. He had a free period before lunch time, and couldn't resist to eat his delicious pasta his brother made, so technically his free period was now. Ludwig, his best friend (and crush, but don't tell anyone), walked in. They always spent the lunch period together since they couldn't spend that much time together. Ludwig was a math teacher: algebra 2, geometry, calculus and trigonometry to be exact. He had to teach to about six groups, since math is obligatory. He barely ever had a free period, whilst Feliciano was just an Italian teacher, an electoral course. He had a lot of free periods since he only taught to three groups; simple Italian, basic Italian and AP Italian. He was also often the substitution art teacher. But, as I was saying, Ludwig came into Feliciano's classroom.

"Hallo, Feliciano."

"Hi, Luddy!"

"I've told you many times, that isn't how you pronounce my name. It's Lood-vig."

"Yeah, I know, but you don't want me to walk around calling you Loody, right?"

"I guess so."

"So, what do you have for lunch today?"

"Wurst. What about you?"

"Well, I had pasta Lovi had made, but I got hungry last period and ate it. But I can still talk to you whilst you eat!"

"Okay." Ludwig said with a faint smile.

And so they talked. Ludwig sat down in Feliciano's desk and Feliciano put a chair next to his desk to talk to him. They talked and talked, like best friends do, but after a while Feliciano got bored of just watching Ludwig eat and talk. Feliciano got up and started to draw on his whiteboard. At first, he started to draw random things; flowers, smiley faces, hearts (lots of them), eyes, etc. Then he started drawing Ludwig. He started by drawing his eyes. At first he was drawing some random eyes but decided to fill in the iris in blue and was inspired to draw his love- I mean friend. Then he drew his facial features, making sure to not miss a single detail. He spent practically all his time with Ludwig looking at his face and admiring his features, which made practically impossible to miss any of his features. Then he drew his hair. Then he decided to draw a portrait from the chest up, so he drew his broad shoulders. He drew him in a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. He was currently wearing a tie, but when he left work he would roll his sleeves up and unbutton his first two buttons, which made Feliciano's heart melt. And, though he had drawn most of his features already he hadn't decided how to draw his mouth. He loved it when Ludwig smiled, it made his heart flutter, but when he was serious, it made it all the more special when he smiled. He decided to draw him in a faint smile, in the end. The Mona Lisa smile. Besides it was the smile he usually sported. By the time he was finished he hadn't realized he'd stopped talking to Ludwig and Ludwig had stopped talking too.

"What do you think?" asked Feliciano, breaking the silence and looking at Ludwig expectantly.

"It-It's amazing," said Ludwig in awe. "You didn't even look at me whilst you were drawing it."

"Yeah." Feliciano looked at the drawing again. "I just kind of have all your features memorized. Whenever I am with you I like to practice memorizing your features. You are really handsome." Just as Feliciano said that he immediately regretted it. He looked over to Ludwig in fear but to his surprise, he just was met with a very flustered German. Feliciano faintly giggled. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I-I... Thanks." Just after Ludwig said that the bell rang. Ludwig cleaned up his stuff and headed to the door. Before he could get out a bunch of kids came in. He waited until all the kids came in. "Hey, Feliciano..."

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner t-tonight?" Now, it was Feliciano's turn to blush.

"Che cosa?!"

"If you don't want to its fine."

"No, no. I mean yes. I mean no. I mean- Yes I would like to go out."

"Okay." Ludwig flashed one of his rare smiles. "I'll text you the details later."

"Okay!" Ludwig left. And Feliciano did a little victory dance. "Chi sapeva che per vincere lui oltre tutto quello che dovevo fare era disegnare un disegno mediocre di lui!" Then Feliciano realized there were students there the whole time. "Oh, hi." The students laughed. "Uhh, pretend you never saw that, ok?" the students laughed louder but nodded. "Okay, okay. Quiet down. Let's start the class! Buenas tardes, studenti!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Hallo" – German= Hello
> 
> "Wurst." –German= Sausage
> 
> "Che cosa?!" - Italian= What?!
> 
> "Chi sapeva che per vincere lui oltre tutto quello che dovevo fare era disegnare un disegno mediocre di lui!"- Italian= Who knew that to win him over all I had to do was draw a mediocre drawing of him!
> 
> "Buenas tardes, studenti!"- Italian= Good afternoon, students!


End file.
